Death Organization
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, remaja dengan umur 17 tahun, bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi pembunuh bayaran, bagaimanakah kehidupannya di dalam organisasi itu? Silakan anda baca sendiri. *plakk*


Dina: Holla! Ketemu dengan author gaje bin aneh ini, kali ini kami hadirkan sebuah fic dengan pair GrimmIchi hasil riquest-an dari Michael Timo De Sexta! Yei! *lonjak-lonjak* *digetok Shuu pake sendok sayur(?)*

Shuu: Berisik! Bisa tenang sedikit ga sih?

Dina: Huuee! Shuu jahat, aq laporin sama Yue nih. *mewek*

Shuu: *pucat* Eh iya iya, gomen, ga bakal aq ulangin koq.

Dina: Hehe... Gitu donk.. *evil smirk*

Shuu: Dasar cewe licik. *memandang sinis*

Dina: Biarin weee... *memeletkan lidah* XP

Grimmjow: Woi! Daripada loe berdua pada cuap-cuap gaje, mendingan segera mulai aja ficnya. *nongol tiba-tiba*

Dina: WAAA! SETAN! *ditampol Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: Dasar bodoh, mana mungkin. Cepat mulai ficnya.

Dina: Iya deh... *ambil napas* OKE MINNA! SELAMAT MEMBACA! *teriak pke toa* *dilempar granat*

"_Kaasan, Tousan..._ Hiks... Jangan tinggalin Ichigo sendiri... Hiks..."

"Per... Gilah... I, Ichi... Go... Se, selamat...Kan, diri... Mu..."

"TIDAK! _KAASAN, TOUSAN!_"

"Hei bocah, siapa namamu?"

"..."

"Grimmjow, bagaimana kalau bocah ini kita bawa ke markas? Kelihatannya dia cukup berbakat."

"Namamu sekarang adalah, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Jangan pergi sendiri Grimmjow, itu terlalu berbahaya."

"_A, ai... Shiteru..._ Ichi... Go, _sayo... Nara..._"

"_Aishiteru yo_ Grimmjow, dan... _Sayonara..._"

"Ichi-_nii_, Ichi-_nii_ tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya Toushiro, aku tidak apa-apa."

Walaupun kau pergi, jauh meninggalkanku, tapi percayalah, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, selamanya.

**R****ate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Genres: Angst/Tragedy**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: GrimmIchi, pair akan bertambah sesuai dengan jalan cerita.**

**.**

**.**

**Warnings: Typo, Shou-ai, OOC (maybe), AU. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, remaja dengan umur 17 tahun, bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi pembunuh bayaran, bagaimanakah kehidupannya di dalam organisasi itu? Silakan anda baca sendiri. *plakk***

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach itu punyanya Tite Kubo-sensei, kalau memang milikku, sudah pasti akan berubah 100% jadi yaoi. *tuakk***

**.**

**.**

**Death Organization **

_**ICH**__**IGO POV**_

Hai _Minna_, perkenalkan namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, panggil saja Ichigo. Aku mempunyai rambut dengan warna _orange_ mencolok -yang menjadikan teman-temanku sering memanggilku dengan sebutan jeruk berjalan, _strawberry baka, strawberry_ salah warna, dan berbagai julukan-julukan aneh lainnya-, tinggiku kira-kira 168 cm ke atas, umurku baru 17 tahun.

Yahh... Disaat teman-temanku bersenang-senang seperti _hang out _ bareng, pacaran, dan yang lainnya. Aku tidak bisa seperti mereka, tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa. Aku memang sekolah, mempunyai teman, tapi hanya sebatas itu, tidak ada kegiatan khusus seperti mengikuti ekskul sekolah ataupun yang lainnya. Yang aku lakukan hanya berlatih dan membunuh.

Membunuh? Ya benar, aku memang seorang pembunuh, lebih tepatnya pembunuh bayaran. Aku tergabung dengan sebuah _organisasi_ pembunuh bayaran yang bernama _Death Organization _**(1)**, sebuah _organisasi_ yang isinya para pembunuh-pembunuh _profesional_ yang sudah dilatih selama bertahun-tahun. Bukannya sombong, tapi aku juga sudah cukup _profesional_ untuk melakukan pembunuhan tanpa ada yang tahu.

_Death Organization_ -atau DO kalau kalian mau menyingkatnya- ini hanya merekrut orang yang menurut mereka berbakat, mempunyai kemampuan dan sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi. Aneh memang, tidak memiliki orang tua? Akupun tidak mengerti kenapa mereka mau merekrut anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua. Dan oh ya, aku termasuk dalam 3 kategori itu, yah benar, orang tuaku sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu, tepat ketika umurku 10 tahun. Mereka dibunuh tepat di depan mataku, oleh dua orang yang berpakaian serba hitam, dengan gambar tato yang mengerikan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, entahlah aku tidak begitu memperhatikan tato itu.

_**END OF ICHIGO POV**_

_**N**__**ORMAL POV**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Kaasan, Tousan..._ Hiks... Jangan tinggalin Ichigo sendiri... Hiks...," terdengar suara tangisan anak laki-laki, dengan rambut _orange_nya dan memiliki mata dengan warna coklat musim gugur yang indah. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-10, hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenakan sekarang berubah menjadi hari yang paling menyakitkan bagi anak itu, hari disaat kedua orang tuanya harus meninggalkannya sendiri di dunia ini.

"Per... Gilah... I, Ichi... Go... Se, selamat... Kan, diri... Mu..." pesan seorang wanita paruh baya yang bernama Masaki Kurosaki, kepada Ichigo. Sedangkan anak yang disuruh pergi itu hanya menangis dan menangis. Tiba-tiba, selang beberapa detik setelah ibunya menyuruhnya untuk pergi, terdengar suara tembakan.

DOORR!

Sebuah peluru menembus dada wanita itu tepat di jantung dan membuat mata wanita itu mulai menutup untuk selamanya, menyusul laki-laki paruh baya yang sudah terbujur kaku di sampingnya dan meninggalkan bocah berambut _orange_ itu sendiri.

"TIDAK!_ KAASAN, TOUSAN!_" teriakan yang sangat memilukan keluar dari bibir bocah kecil itu, bagaimana tidak? Diumur yang baru 10 tahun itu, dia harus melihat pemandangan kedua orang tuanya yang dibunuh tepat di depan matanya. Bukankah itu sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan untuk seorang anak kecil?

"Wah wah... Hei! Kita apakan bocah _orange_ ini? Apa kita bunuh juga heh?" tanya salah satu pembunuh yang memiliki warna rambut merah muda dan memakai kacamata kepada temannya yang dari tadi terus memasang senyuman -atau mungkin seringai- rubah dan memiliki warna rambut perak keunguan. Mendengarnya, Ichigo langsung terkesiap dan siap-siap untuk lari dari sana.

Laki-laki rubah itu melirik sebentar kepada Ichigo yang sedang menatapnya ketakutan, "Tidak perlu, toh walaupun dibunuh juga tidak ada gunanya, lagipula Aizen-_sama_ sudah menuggu kita," ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi dengan diikuti temannya, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih gemetaran karena takut dan juga shock.

.

.

.

"Hei Byakuya, sepertinya kita terlambat," tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri tepat di belakang Ichigo, kapada seorang remaja disebelahnya. Ichigo yang mendengar suara yang asing di telinganya jelas terkejut, bocah itu segera melompat ke depan dan langsung memasang _deathglare _terbaiknya.

"Siapa kalian, dan mau apa?" tanyanya tajam.

"Wo wo... Sabar, jangan khawatir, kami tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, kami hanya ingin kau bergabung dalam _organisasi _kami," kata anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya hanya lebih tua beberapa tahun saja dari Ichigo dan mempunyai warna rambut biru muda dan warna mata biru langit yang indah. Yang bisa membuat siapapun yang melihat mata itu akan terpesona akan keindahannya, tak terkecuaili Ichigo, hanya saja dikarenakan kondisinya sekarang, dia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

"Or... Ganisasi?" tanya bocah _orange_ itu kepada anak laki-laki dengan rambut biru itu.

"Ya, _organisasi, _apakah kau mau ikut, Kurosaki Ichigo?" kata orang yang satunya lagi, yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang, berwajah stoic dan memiliki hiasan rambut berupa kenseikan di kepalanya.

Ichigo pun bingung, walaupun dia masih berumur 10 -dan tepat hari ini- tapi dia termasuk anak yang cerdas dan memiliki insting yang cukup kuat, '_Dari mana mereka tahu namaku? Dan siapa mereka ini?_' tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Seolah bisa mengetahui apa yang Ichgo pikirkan, anak laki-laki itu menghela napasnya dan melanjutkan.

"Masalah kami tahu namamu itu tidak penting, dan oh ya, dari tadi kami tidak memperkenal diri. Ok, namaku Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, dan ini..." jeda sejenak, anak laki-laki yang bernama Grimmjow itu melirik orang yang berdiri disebelahnya bosan, "Ini Byakuya Kuchiki, kau pasti tahu dia 'kan?" lanjutnya lagi, tentu dengan intonasi yang terdengar tidak bersemangat.

"Ya, putra dari Ginrei Kuchiki, seorang pengusaha kaya yang memiliki cabang dimana-mana dan sangat dihormati bahkan oleh pemerintah sekalipun," jawab Ichigo mantap, "Jadi, aku harus bergabung dalam _organisasi _kalian, begitu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya, kalau kau mau membalas dendam kepada orang-orang yang telah membunuh orang tuamu, kau harus bergabung dengan _organisasi_ kami. Dan nama _organisasi_nya adalah..."

TBC

**1****) : **Untuk nama oraganisasinya, gomen kalau ada kesamaan, author sudah kehabisan ide untuk yang satu ini. *nunduk hormat*

A/N:

Dina: Gimana? Gaje kah? OOC? Pendeskripsiannya kurang? Trus tragedy sma Angstnya kerasa atau nggak? *disumpel karena kebanyakan nanya*

Shuu: Woy Author gaje, apaan nih fic, koq kagak jelas banget? *nunjuk-nunjuk fic diatas*

Dina: Lha namanya juga fic abal, ya jelas kagak jelas lah. Oya, ini request dari Timo a.k.a Michael Timo De Sexta, gomen kalau jelek, aq belum pernah buat yang Angst sama Tragedy sih. *nunduk hormat*

Ichigo: Kalau ga pernah buat, ngapain buat? Lagipula koq kayaknya aq jadi lemah disini?

Dina: Yee.. Orang pengen coba, biar bisa buat cerita yang genrenya beda2 Wee... XP

Tenang, untuk seterusnya kamu ga aq jadiin lemah koq.

Grimmjow: Woi author stress gue koq jadi banyak bicara gini sih?

Dina: Emang bener kan?*bisik-bisik* *dicero*

Shuu: Kita tinggalkan saja orang2 gaje disana, yang penting...

All (expect Shuu): PLEASE REVIEW! Kritik dan sarannya juga ya..


End file.
